Sunrise
by FangirlExpert16
Summary: Takumi is just a sixteen-year-old girl trying to raise her siblings, and hates one thing in particular-pirates. But what happens when she is far from home and needs help from the famous Strawhat pirates? Will she hold resentment for these people because of what they are, or will she see who they truly are? OC; May contain some OOC stuff. Rating may change over time.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please, please keep that in mind as you read. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated.**

 **.**

 _"Full of despair inside a darkness/self conscious and scared, held prisoner of war" -Sunrise, Our Last Night_

 **Prolouge**

 _ **Takumi POV**_

Life is hard sometimes. There are some days where I just don't want to get out of bed, no matter what. But even then, I still ended up getting up - because I had a job to do.

I got up at dawn - like I usually do. I rolled off the pallet of blankets that was on the ground onto the cold, hard, old wooden floor. I stretched, letting out a quiet yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I got to my feet, and then padded quietly to the twin's room. They were snuggled together under the old, faded quilt, on the only bed in the house. I smiled softly, and then made my way to the kitchen.

I looked in the old cracked cabinets for something for us to eat. I found exactly one old loaf of bread and some cheese left over from the night before. I made a small fire in our make-shift fireplace using as little wood as I possibly could manage. I wouldn't be able to gather more until after work late tonight. Once the fire was lit, I took an old pan and set it on top of a makeshift oven rack made of wood that was hard to burn. I sliced the bread and placed cheese on them, then set those on top of the pan for them to toast.

"Takumi?" I heard a sleepy voice ask from behind. I turned to see Alex and Clover standing in the doorway, Clover rubbing her eyes and Alex letting out a big, noisy yawn. I smiled. "Good morning guys!" I said cheerfully. "Are you hungry? I've got toasted bread and cheese here." I turned to check on the bread, finding it finished. I picked them up with my fingertips and quickly transferred them to the table. The kids sat at the table and slowly ate their bread. I turned to the sink, grabbing the pan along the way. As I washed it, I looked out the window, looking out at the vast field, with the woods at the edge of it.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Alex asked softly. I turned to look at him, smiling sadly. "Yes, but I promise that tomorrow we will spend time together."

Clover squealed with joy, shoving the rest of her bread into her mouth. "Yeah! Together all day tomorrow!" I smiled again.

"You're going to choke if you keep screaming with food in your mouth." Alex said, putting the last piece of his bread into his mouth, chewing slowly.

I glanced at the wooden clock on the windowsill. "I'm heading out!" I said, heading to the hook on the wall that held my messenger bag. The twins waited until I had slung the bag over my shoulder to tackle me with a hug. "Have a good day!" They exclaimed. "Yep!" I said, placing a kiss on both of their heads. See you later!" I called as I walked out of the door.

As I make my way to work, I stop to read the front page of the day's newspaper. That boy was on the front page again. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, the Captain of the Strawhats. His bounty had been raised again. I frowned and looked away, continuing on my journey. Then I reached my favorite part of my walk - the walk through the market. I loved to look at all the merchandise the vendors were selling.  
"Good morning, Takumi!" I heard a familiar voice call, and I turned to see Michaelus waving at me. Michaelus's booth was my favorite of them all. He sold glass work of all kind - everything from vases to little charms that you could sting up like a necklace. It always seemed like his blonde hair was matted with dirt and sweat, but his blue eyes were as clear and bright as ever.  
"Good morning!" I called back to him. "Wait, I have something for you and the kids." Michaelus said, holding out his hands. He had three small charms. One orange and red, one pink and purple, and the last one was blue and green. They were formed into small sun-shaped charms, a leather string threaded the small hole in the pendant.

"Oh, they're beautiful Michaelus! Thank you!" I said, tears coming to my eyes. "And they're our favorite colors. How did you know?"  
"Clover told me when she came into town the other day." He answered. "I wanted you to have something nice for your birthday." I looked up and smiled at him. "I appreciate the thought. Tell Millie I said hello!" I said. Millie was Michaelus's wife. She stays at home with their four children, and from time to time, I come over to help with the children to give the couple a break, and it gives me an opportunity to let the twins play with some other children their age.

I told Michaelus goodbye, and then continued on my way to work. At the halfway point, I met up with another worker named Takao. He was a sweet boy with black hair and dark eyes, he was tall for a sixteen year old, taller than me at least, even though we are the same age. He was dressed in his usual work clothes - a grey tank top with black pants, and his brown leather boots and gloves. I dressed similarly, but I also had a black bandanna tied around my head to keep my long, light blue hair out of my face. Ever since we were twelve, we've been working together in the gold mine, which is what the country we live in, White Peak, famous for. You would think that a country that mined gold wouldn't have any poor people, right? Wrong. In fact, there are more poor than rich people in this country, basically being used as labor workers to gain what little money they could.

"How is your mother doing?" I asked Takao. His mother, Haruka, was a sickly woman, and has been bedridden for three years now. After his father died, Takao had to start working to pay for his mother's medical bills. He smiled. "She's been getting better these past few days. She may even be able to get out of bed for a few hours soon."  
"That's wonderful! Maybe we could visit her soon and bring her some of those flowers she likes - the bluebonnets."  
"Mother would like that. She always enjoys your visits." He said.

We continued to make small talk as we grew closer to the mines, and as we came closer, I could see the guards loading the workers into vans that were parked out by the entrance of the mines. One of the guards saw Takao and I as we walked toward the vans, and he started walking to meet us. I recognized him. His name was Taiga.

"What's going on?" I asked him.  
"We're moving you to a new location. This current location has been declared unsafe." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Don't know why they did. All of the locations are technically unsafe." He mumbled. I smiled. "It doesn't matter to me as long as I get paid." I said.

"You there!" A guard by the van called. "We're going. Get in!" We said our goodbye to Taiga, then ran to catch the van.


	2. Chapter 1: We Escaped

**Sorry, I should have included this in the previous chapter, but I forgot to. I do not own One Piece, just the OCs.**

 _"Running out of air, buried in a sadness/want a way out of this paralyzing world" -Sunrise, Our Last Night_

 **Chapter 1: We Escaped**

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

It was a peaceful day - well, as peaceful as you can get with the Strawhats - and the crew was sitting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, when they heard Luffy shout "LAND! I SEE LAND!" He laughed and ran to the side of the ship.  
"That island's name is White Peak." Nami said, joining Luffy at the railing. "It's known for it's gold products." She said, a gleam in her eye. "This is a place I've been wanting to visit for a while." She turned to look at Franky. "Do we need to refuel at all?" She asked him. "Hmm..." He hummed, rubbing his chin. "We do need a few more cola barrels. And maybe some more lumber for repairs. I still need to patch up that hole in the wall in the kitchen that a certain somebody made the other day..." The cyborg stared at their captain. "I said I was sorry!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"I need to stock up on some more food supplies." Sanji piped up. Nam clapped her hands together. "Well then, it's decided." She said, smiling. "Next stop-White Peak!"

* * *

"Okay, here are the groups!" Nami announced. "Sanji, Robin and I will go shopping for food supplies. Usopp, Franky, and Chopper will go for the lumber. Zoro, keep an eye on Luffy."  
"Okay." The crew said as they went their separate ways. Luffy looked around, and something caught his eye. "Hey, Zoro! Let's go over there! I bet they have plenty of meat for sale." He said, then took off toward the market, and Zorro sighed as he set off after him. He found Luffy at one of the booths that sold pork-k-bobs. Zoro saw a booth that sold swords nearby, and walked over towards it, observing the merchandise. It was a few minutes later when they heard the yelling.

"Stop! Don't let them escape!" A male voice yelled. Luffy and Zoro could see two figures running through the crowd in their direction. They were wearing tattered, dirty clothing and they were covered in dirt themselves. The two nakama glanced at each other, nodded, then ran towards the two figures. Then, one of them fell. The other person turned and yelled, "Takumi!" The person on the ground seemed to be unconscious. "Help. Please." The other person yelled, spotting the two pirates. Simultaneously, both of them rushed forward, Luffy grabbing the arm of the standing person, and Zoro scooping and swinging Takumi over his shoulder like a flour sack-and then ran off towards their ship. When they had gotten a good distance away from the market and made sure no one was chasing them, they went into an alley and fell heavily to the ground to catch their breath.

"Why are they chasing you?" asked Zoro when he stopped panting.  
"We escaped." panted the other figure. "My name is Takao. That's Takumi."  
"Well Takao, take your friend." Zoro said, setting Takumi down next to him. "We're fixing to have company."

* * *

 ** _Takumi POV_**

 _Where am I?_ That is the first thing that comes to my mind. Then I immediately think, _Where is Takao?_ I open my eyes and look around. I find myself laying on a cot in what seems to be an infirmary. I push the blanket off of me, and I wince as I sit up, pain coursing through my entire body. I put a hand to my head to my head and close my eyes for a moment.  
"Oh, so you're awake!" I heard a voice say. I turn towards the voice, seeing a small raccoon-like creature with horns in the doorway. "That's good. How are you feeling?"  
"Where am I?" I croak. The creature walks toward a table covered with vials, books, and medical equipment pushed up against the far wall. He grabbed a stethoscope and some bandages off of the table, then makes its way towards me. "I'm just going to check your injuries, okay?" He said. I jumped off of the cot and backed up to the wall. "You stay away from me." I said, my voice starting to shake. However, he still kept coming towards me. "Stay back!" I yelled. I spotted the door, and quickly lunged for it.

"Wait!" The creature called after me, but I didn't stop. As I came out of the room, I saw that there was a raining in front, and I ran towards it and as I tried to jump over it, I felt a hand grab my arm.  
"What do you think you're doing, running away for our doctor like that?" A voice said. I struggled against the hand, but I seemed to be weak, and I could not shake off his hand. I looked at the person holding my arm. He was tall and muscular, with short green hair and black eyes. He had a diagonal scar on his chest and straight over his right eye.  
"Let go of me!" I shouted. The man raised an eyebrow. "Why? So you can re-injure yourself and give our doctor more work to do? I'd rather not." He said sarcastically.  
"Takumi!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned to look and relief washed over me. There stood Takao, bandaged and bruised, but alive. "Takao," I whispered. The man dropped my arm, and as tears filled my eyes, I ran towards him. When I reached him, I threw my arms around him, and we both sank to our knees on the ground. "We're okay. We're safe now." Takao said, rubbing the top of my head as I cried softly into his shoulder. I was aware of people staring, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was just glad to be alive and I was glad that Takao was alive.

When my tears had finally run out, I let go of him and rubbed my eyes. I looked up and saw that more people had gathered around us; a woman with orange hair that was wearing a bikini top and jeans, a man with blonde hair wearing a suit and had a cigarette in his mouth, another man with goggles around his neck and a long nose, a woman with dark hair and calm black eyes, a skeleton who held a violin, a big robot-looking guy, and my eyes came to a stop when I was a boy with black hair and a straw hat. He looked familiar for some reason. Then it hit me. It was Monkey D. Luffy, the Strawhat pirate.

"Are we on a pirate ship?" I asked shakily. I looked back to Takao. He was suddenly very interested in his fingernails. "Takao! Answer me!" I said frantically, grabbing his shoulders. He let out a sigh. "Yes, we are." He said softly.  
"And may I ask why we're on a pirate ship?" I snapped. "Because they saved us!" He burst out. He then stood. "Let their doctor examine you. Please." I sighed. "Fine." I said. I stood and turned towards the small creature. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

"Why was she so upset?" Usopp asked Takao. They were currently seated in the kitchen, eating the lunch Sanji had cooked. Takao shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know for certain is that she had a rough past with pirates."

Nami shook her head. "I can totally relate to her. I felt the same way just a few years ago, until I met Luffy." She said, looking at her captain. Said person was currently stuffing his mouth with food as fast as he could. She sighed. "I don't know how this pig could convince me of anything." But as she said that, a small smile formed on her face.

Then, Chopper and Takumi came in through the door. "Did you save any food for us?" Asked Chopper.  
"Yeah. Here you go." Sanji said, setting two more plates down on the table. "And there's always more if the lovely lady wants!" He said, swooning. Takumi glared at him for a minute, then looked away.

"So, what's your story?" Asked Zoro. "Why were you running away from those guards?" Takumi and Takao looked at each other. Takumi let out a breath, then she began.

"It happened about a year ago. "Takao and I were on our way to our jobs at the gold mine. When we arrived, we were told that they were relocating us because our current workplace was deemed... unsafe." She spit out the word bitterly. "But when we got to our new location, they strapped chains on us and put us straight to work. We couldn't even go home. We worked until we collapsed. We were stuck inside that cave twenty four-seven. And the worst part is, they would let us communicate with the outside world. We don't even know if our families are still alive." She paused, allowing her words to sink in.

"We just wanted to go home." Takao added softly. The pirates looked at each other, and seemed to have some telepathic conversation.

"Well for now," Luffy said decisively with a smile, "you can stay with us until you've healed, then we can take you home."

 **Thank you for reading! Thank you for your support and please try to bear with me. I will try to post new chapters regularly. Hope you liked the new chapter.**


End file.
